Separated from Family
by HollyDragneel
Summary: This is the story of how I met my brother and became a part of the well known guild called Fairy Tail. My parents told me that I should turn my story into a book for every one else to read. So here I am, I hope you enjoy. Please no hate comments. This is new for me, so please bare with me. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1: A New Town

I do not own Fairy Tail except for this plot line. Everything else belongs to the amazing Hiro Mashima.

September 2nd,

My name is Holly Dragneel, and this is my story.

I have just moved to a new little town called Magnolia, which sits in the country called Fiore. I moved here to start a new life ever since I found out what I was. My parents told me when I was 12 that I was a Fire Dragon Slayer as well as part Ice Dragon slayer, which is a very rare species.

However, I was adopted by these wonderful people when they found me. I was only a baby at the time. Apparently, my father was a fire dragon who lived in the year 777 but he had to send me away for my safety. Once my parents found out what I was, they tearfully told me that I had to go off on my own in order to learn more about my gift as a dragon slayer. I was 17 when I left and all I have to go on was that I had to find this pink haired boy in the picture that my parents received when they adopted me. They told me that he was also a fire dragon slayer and might be able to help me. I agreed knowing that I needed to do this in order to help control my powers which were growing stronger every day. I smile as my mother gives me a hug tears in her eyes "I'll be okay mom, I promise" I say to her as I wrap her in a big hug.

As I let my mother go from my hug I notice my dad holding one of his old jackets in his hands as well as a necklace with a dragon on it, I walk up to him. I look at him as he hands me the jacket and his necklace. "Dad, this was your favorite jacket" I say " I can't accept this" I then notice tears welling up in his eyes. My father was always a tough man, so to see him cry like this was to much to bear. I took the jacket and put in on as well as the dragon necklace. I then rush into my dad's arms hugging him tightly tears falling down my cheeks and he wraps his arms around me as well. "Promise me you'll be safe" he tells me as he kisses my head "I will dad, I promise." I wipe my tears away and then look at my parents. "I'll write you guys as soon as I get into Fiore" I say as I gather my backpack.

I head to the door with my train ticket in my hand as I look at my parents one last time. Before I go, my feet turn back around and I rush back to my parents giving them both one last big hug before heading back to the door I turn around smiling tears sparkling in my eyes "I love you" I say to them before heading to the train station and boarding the train.

 _(10 hours later)_

7am, September, 3rd.

I have finally arrived in the town of Fiore, as my eyes adjust I am astounded by the beautiful sight of the bustling city as the train pulls into town. As I step off the train I am finally able to see just how big the town is. In front of me, I see a strip of little vendors selling things from: Fish, Fruits, and even clothing. To my right I see little apartments some of them are big, while others are little studio apartments. I then check the picture that my mother handed me, I am able to make out a building that stands slightly above all the other houses and businesses in the middle of town. I look at the picture closely and I notice that there is a name on top of the building. On the picture the words read _"Fairy Tail_. _"_ I smile to myself as I head to the building. As I approach the I stop in my tracks nervous to enter. I see a bench right outside and sit down, my heart beating super fast like it is going to jump out of my chest. I take a deep breath and decide to write a quick letter to my parents, hoping it will calm me down.

 _"Dear mom and dad,_

 _I have arrived in Fiore, I am currently in a town called Magnolia. It is so beautiful here, and_ e _veryone here is so nice. I am currently living in a small little apartment, not far from the main square, it's nice. The land lady is a little scary though. It's pretty pricy 70,000 jewel a month. I think I can make it work though. I have found the building that I need to go to but I am nervous to enter, as I write this letter, I am contemplating whether or not I should wait to go in. I'll let you know how it goes."_

 _That's all for now, I love you._

 _Love, Holly_

As I finish writing the letter, I put it in the envelope and put it in my satchel to mail later. I take another deep breath and head into the building. Once inside, I am astounded by the bright lights, and the sound of laughter and conversation. Sitting in the middle of the room is a short little man with a mustache probably around 80 years of age. I see him look at me but I am still to shocked to move. I just stand there taking in all of the people not knowing then that soon, these people would become my family and would become a big part of my life, and I to would become a big part of someone else's.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

A few minutes pass and I finally snap out of my trance and approach the small man. "Well hello there missy" the man says to me "what can I do for you?" I smile at the old man "Um, my name is Holly and I'm looking for this boy" I say as I hand him the picture of the pink haired boy. "Oh, this young man's name is Natsu Dragneel, he is our guilds Fire Dragon slayer" he says as he hands me back the picture. "Do you know where I could find him?" I ask curiously "I am needing his help with something important." I say

I then hear the giant oak doors opening, I turn around and I see the pink haired boy who I've learned name is Natsu. I slowly approach him "Hello" I say to him bowing politely "my name is Holly and I was sent here to talk to you by my parents" I tell him. "I'm Natsu Dragneel" the pink haired boy says with a big smile on his face. "And I'm Happy" says a little blue cat who is standing next to Natsu. "What do you need to talk about?" Natsu asks me curiously. "I..I need to talk to you about dragon slaying magic" I say nervously not sure how everyone will react when they find out what I am. "What about dragon slaying magic?" Natsu asks me curiously "Well I need to know as much as I can, because I am a dragon slayer as well" I say relieved that I finally got it out there. I look around the room and see everyone staring and smiling at me. I blush embarrassed as the old man walks up to me. "What kind of dragon slayer are you?" he asks me curiously

"I am a Fire Dragon Slayer" I say and I am then met with cheers and yells of joy and then I see two more people walking up to join me and Natsu, one is a tall man with long spiky black hair and metal stubs all over his body, the other is a young girl probably around 13 with blue hair and a cute dress on. "Holly, I want you to meet two of Fairy Tail's other dragon slayers" he says "this is Gajeel Redfox, he is a Iron Dragon Slayer" he says gesturing to the man with the piercings. "And this is Wendy Marvell, she is a Sky Dragon Slayer" he says pointing to the little girl who is smiling at me. "Nice to meet you" I say politely

After I am introduced to the dragon slayers, the old man then introduces me to the other members of the guild. There is Lucy Heartfilia, who is a Celesital Wizard, Erza Scarlet who specializes in Spatial and Sword magic, Gray Fullbuster who is an Ice Wizard, Juvia Lockser who is a Water Wizard, Levy McGarden who specializes in Solid Script magic which is basically magic writing, Mirajane who specializes in Transformation magic just like her siblings Elfman and Lisanna. "Nice to meet you all" I say smiling. The old man who I have found out name is Makarov who is the master of the guild told me that there is one more dragon slayer named Laxus who just so happens to be his grandson, but he wasn't there when I was introduced to everyone else.

As everyone who was introduced to me welcomes me, Makarov smiles at me. "Would you like to join Fairy Tail?" he asks me curiously "We are always looking for wizards who have hearts as pure as yours to join our guild, plus you could learn more about your magic this way" he says. I smile at him "Really?" I ask him shocked "I...I would love to" I say happily. Just then, Mirajane walks up to me with this magic device and applies a blue Fairy Tail mark to my right shoulder. I smile "Welcome to the Fairy Tail" she says to me "WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" the entire guild shouts to me. "Thank you" I say excited.

As the shouting calms down Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza walk up to me smiling "How would you like to come with us on your very first job, so we can see where you are at with you powers"?" Erza says to me. "I would love to" I say smiling as I follow them out of the guild. "This should be fun" I say as we head off into the woods to our job location.

As I walk with them, I smile to myself *this is it, I am going to learn how to control my powers* I think to myself. *I can't wait to do this job* as I continue walking I think of my parents, and about how happy they would be of me now. *This is going to be a great adventure*


	3. Chapter 3: My First Job

_Two Hours later_

I am walking with my new guild mates on my way to my very first job as a wizard of Fairy Tail. I am walking along following Erza as she leads us to the place of our job, when Lucy joins me a smile on her face "What's up?" she asks me curiously "Nothing much, just excited" I say smiling back at her "I've never done anything like this before." "You'll find out that taking jobs is a lot of fun, especially when they pay well" Lucy says winking at me as we approach a train station. We both walk on following the others, I decide to sit next to Lucy as the train starts to move.

Just as soon as the train starts moving, Natsu's face turns green and he starts moaning. "Are you okay Natsu?" I ask him curiously "You're looking a little green." "He suffers from motion sickness, just like all dragon slayers do except Wendy" Erza says as she crosses her legs. I nod my head "That doesn't sound fun" I say giggling . I then notice everyone looking at me a weird look on their faces "What?" I ask curiously "You're a dragon slayer aren't you?" Gray asks me "Yeah" I say "why?" "How come you aren't getting motion sickness?" he asks me "I don't know, I guess I've never really gotten sick on moving vehicles" I say "I guess I'm lucky"

 _One hour later_

The train finally comes to a stop in a small mountain town, I follow the others out of the train and look at Erza, "So where is the client of our job?" I ask curiously "He's just inside this building" Lucy says as we all head inside. In front of the bar is a young man with brown hair he smiles at us "you must be the wizards from Fairy Tail" he says "Yes, Sir" I say politely "We are here regarding your job request" Erza says "Ah yes, our town has been terrorized by a monster for weeks now, and we can't seem to get rid of it" the man says "Leave it to us" Natsu says confidently as we head into the woods. I look at Lucy "I wonder how big this monster is?" I say curiously "No Idea" Lucy says as we follow the others into the woods.

As we are walking through the woods in search of the monster, I grow more and more nervous on revealing my secret ability to my new friends. *I wonder how they will react* I think to myself *I just hope they will accept me after they find out* I then notice everyone stop walking I look up and see a large beast in front of me I stare in shock at the monstrous size wondering to myself if we will be able to defeat it. "I'm all Fired Up Now" Natsu says fiercely before attacking the monster.


	4. Chapter 4: Unveiling My True Power

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouts as he attacks the monster. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu then shouts as he attacks the monster with a huge blast of fire. "Ice Make, Hammer!" Gray shouts as he creates a large hammer made out of ice and attacks the monster from behind. "Requip, Heavens Wheel Armor, Pentagram Sword!" Erza shouts as she changes her clothes and attacks with her swords. "Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy shouts as she blasts the monster with a strong blast of wind. I then look at Lucy "what should I do?" I ask her curiously as we watch the others attack.

"Just watch and learn" Lucy says with a smile as she joins in the battle. "Open Gate of the Lion, Loke!" Lucy shouts as she pulls out one of her golden keys and summons Leo the Lion. *Wow* I think to myself *they are amazing* Just then the monster dodges their attacks and attacks me causing me to fall to the ground. "AHH!" I scream as it traps me under his claws. "HOLLY!" they shout as they run towards me but I don't here them. Without realizing what I am doing, I unleash my hidden power and transform into a dragon and attack the monster head on. "Take that!" I growl as I shoot a fire blast at the monster. I am completely unaware of the other staring at me in shock and disbelief. I scare the monster off and then land in front of the other who are looking at me with shock on their faces the mouths gaping.

I turn my head away in embarrassment "W...Well you guys found out my secret power" I say nervously "I am able to transform into a dragon." "How long have you been able to do this?" Erza asks me curiously as she gathers her composure "I've been abele to do this since I was born" I say as I scratch behind my ear with my hind foot. "I'm actually surprised that you haven't ran away screaming yet, that always seems to happen when people see me." "Why would we run away? You are one of us, we don't care about what power you have, you are apart of our family" Natsu says his face still covered in shock. "Thanks you guys" I say "How about I give you guys a ride back to the guild, we'll get there faster, plus you can enjoy the experience of riding on the back of a dragon" I say as I lower myself to the ground so they can get on.

They all climb onto my back "Hold on tight" I say as I take off into the air and head back to the guild. "What do you think?" I ask them curiously as we near the guild "It's amazing!" Lucy shouts over the wind. I then land in front of the guild "Here we are" I say as I let them get off before transforming back into my human form. "You should show the rest of the guild that, they will be so amazed" Natsu says as we enter the guild. "Hey everyone, Holly has something incredible to show you!" Natsu shouts as we walk in. I blush embarrassed "Natsu" I say "I'm not sure if I want to show them just yet." I say truthfully "You'll be just fine" Erza says as she gently and reassuringly lays her hand on my back. I take a deep breath as the master walks up to me, I close my eyes and transform into my dragon form.

I open my eyes and see everyone in the guild with the same expression as Natsu and the others. "W...What do you think?" I ask curiously as everyone stares at me. "YOU ARE AMAZING!" everyone shouts as the race up to me feeling my scales and petting my head. I look at master Makarov as he walks up to me "Master" I say "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier, I was just scared that you would be frightened of me and I wouldn't've been aloud to join the guild" I say "Nonsense, you have an extraordinary gift, you should be proud of your ability" he says to me " You could easily be one of the strongest wizards we have" he says as he lays his hand on my leg "However, I think it would be beneficial for you if you learned some transformation magic, I believe you could do amazing things with it." He says to me "Really?" I say curiously, I then smile as Mirajane walks over to me "I would be more than happy to teach you everything I know about transformation magic if you would like to learn it" she says to me. "That would be really cool" I say as I let a young woman with long green hair who's name I learned was Bisca sit her daughter who's name is Asuka on my back.

I look around the guildhall as everyone pets me and says kind words to me *This truly is a wonderful guild* I think to myself as I lay down on the floor and let everyone pet me, enjoying the fact that I have finally been accepted for who I am.


	5. Chapter 5: Girls Night Out

_~2:00pm~_

"Hey Holly" Lucy calls to me "Me, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Juvia and Mirajane are going to go to a hot spring and spa together would you like to come?""It will be a good time to get to know you better" Mirajane says to me "Sure" I say smiling "Sounds like a lot of fun" "Awesome" Lucy says excitedly "We are going to be leaving here in a few minutes" Erza says as she brings her giant cart of luggage.

 _~30 minutes later~_

"Well here we are, Akane Resort" Lucy says as she gestures to the sign with the name of the building on it. "This place is so cool" I say smiling up at the sign "We didn't have anything like this back home." "Well then let's go and relax in the hot spring" Levy says excitedly as we walk down to where the hot spring is "WOW!" I exclaim as soon as I see the spring "This is amazing" I say as I look around totally not noticing the others getting into the water. "Well come on and join us the water feels amazing" Wendy says giggling with Carla simply smiling. "Thanks for inviting me" I say as I join them in the water sighing as the warm water soothes my muscles.

"So do you have any siblings?" Mirajane asks curiously. "I...Uh...Well I'm not really sure I was separated from my biological family when I was just a toddler" I say uncomfortably not wanting to tell them the truth just yet until I talk to Master. "Do you know why you were taken away if you don't mind me asking?" Erza says to me somewhat hesitantly. "I'm not really sure, my adoptive parents never told me about my real family" I say honestly "But that's all in the past now, so I don't really think about it much" "Well don't worry you've got a family now in Fairy Tail" Lucy says as she smiles at me "Thank you" I say kindly "I will not have you be a love rival to my Gray" Juvia says as she glares at me "Juvia, for the last time none of us want Gray" Lucy says irritated "It's okay Lucy, she's just protecting her man" I say giggling "Don't worry Juvia, I wouldn't take him from you"

"Well how about we get out of here before we turn into prunes" Levy says as she gets out of the springs "That sounds nice" Mirajane says as she and the others get out as well "We should go to our room and play some games" Lucy suggests as I follow her out of the water. "That sounds like a lot of fun" Wendy says as she picks up Carla.

 _~15 minutes later in our hotel room~_

"What is that game?" Wendy asks Erza as she hands the box to me I look at Erza curiously as I read the title of the game "Cards Against Humanity, A party game for horrible people" I say as I read the box. "Why do I feel like I might regret playing this game" Wendy says nervously "It's a lot of fun" Erza says as she deals the cards out "Let's play one game and then we can play something else if you girls want to" "Alright" Lucy says as she joins me on the floor after grabbing a glass of water.

 _~2 hours later, poor little Wendy has been traumatized after that game~_

"Well it's getting late we should all probably be heading to bed" Mirajane says with a yawn. "I am pretty tired" I say as we head to our beds "Good Night everyone" Lucy says as she turns out the light. "Good Night" I say and with that we all fall asleep after having a wonderful girls night out. *Poor Wendy is going to be having nightmares now* I think to myself as drift off into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: To Tell The Truth

**I wrote this chapter based on the title of one of my favorite game shows on TV called "To Tell The Truth" on abc, hosted by Anthony Anderson, it is a really funny show I highly recommend it.**

 **With that, the story continues :)**

 **~ 1 month later, 11:30am; January 25th, X798~**

"Good Morning, Holly" Mira says as I walk into the guild. "Hello Mira" I say smiling at her "good morning to you too" "How are you doing?" she asks me curiously "I'm doing good, I've been busy studying and volunteering" I say as I sit down at the bar. "Sounds fun" I hear Lucy say as she joins me at the bar as Mira brings us both drinks. "What are you studying?" she asks me curiously "I am studying to become a nurse for animals" I say smiling as I show her one of the books that I have been studying recently. "Medical Terminology for Veterinary Technicians" Lucy reads out loud "Sounds super hard, but interesting" she says "It's extremely hard but I find it fascinating, I've had a love for animals ever since I was born" I say as I take the book back "That's why I've been spending time volunteering at animal shelters, when I'm not on a job or studying" I say truthfully as I take my drink from Mira "Thanks, Mira" I say smiling as I take a sip. "Hey Mira, I have a question" I say "Have you seen Master?" I ask her curiously and then before she can answer I hear the master's voice behind me.

"Holly, may I speak to you in my office for a second?" he asks me curiously as he walks up to me "Of course, master" I say as I follow him to his office. "Have a seat" he says to me as I enter the room, I sit down as he shuts the door behind him. "Is something wrong master?" I ask curiously as he sits behind his desk. "Nothing is wrong" he says "I was just wondering how you and Natsu are getting along" he says to me "We are getting a long well" I say "He cracks me up sometimes, even when he over does a job and ends up destroying a whole town in the process" I say giggling to myself as I think of what happened on the last job that we took. "He is going to be the death of me" master says as he gently pulls at he mustache and closes his eyes moaning in irritation before opening his eyes and looking back at me.

"The reason why I called you in here was because, I wanted to talk about you and Natsu" he says as he looks at me. "What about me and Natsu?" I ask curiously "I just told you that we were getting along well" I say slightly miffed "You haven't told him yet have you?" he states, I look at him shocked "W..What do you mean I haven't told him, told him what?" I stammer nervously "I mean, when are you going to tell him that you are his younger sister?" he says to me pointedly "H...how do you know that I am his younger sister?" I say slightly uncomfortable "I haven't told anyone about it, so how can you possibly know?" I say "I got a letter from your parents asking if you had told Natsu yet so I decided to talk to you about it" he says "So why haven't you told him anything?" he says as she rests his elbows on the table and rests his chin on the top of his hands.

"I haven't had the courage to tell him, because I'm afraid he won't believe me or that he will be upset with me and I will lose both a close friend of mine as well as family and I don't want that" I say truthfully as I ball my hands into fists and look down at my lap. "May I ask how you are related to Natsu?" he asks me curiously

"I was taken in by Igneel shortly after he found Natsu, but one night I wandered away when Igneel and Natsu were sleeping and I fell down a cliff into some mud which covered up my scent so Igneel wasn't able to find me, so I wandered around until I came across a small village and that is where I found my parents. My parents told me on my 18th birthday about Natsu being my brother, and so they told me to come here to Magnolia so I could spend time with him. Little did I know that I would end up joining a guild and a great one at that. I say "Quite frankly, I didn't know about the dragons disappearance until I came here and I over heard Natsu talking to Wendy and Gajeel about where their dragons could've gone, it hurts me to know that I wasn't able to say goodbye to Igneel" I say as I finish explaining my story

"I see, well why don't you just tell Natsu that?" he says "I'm sure he would be delighted to know that he has a younger sister" "I guess you're right" I say as I go to stand up "Do you know where he is so I can talk to him?" I ask curiously; just then the closet door opens and Natsu walks out. I stare at him in frightened silence for a second. "N...Natsu" I stammer at a complete loss of words "H..how long were you in there?" I say worriedly "long enough to hear your conversation" he says as he stares at me intently. I gulp nervously "S...So you know that I am your sister?" I ask already knowing the answer.

All I see is him nod his head before he rushes up to me and wraps me in a tight hug. "I can't believe it, all this time I've had a younger sister" he says I hear his voice crack with unshed tears "Why didn't you just tell me?" he says in a whisper as he tries to control his emotions. "I was scared" I say as I feel tears forming of my own. "I..I didn't want to lose you" "You will never lose me, not ever" he says as he lets his tears fall just like mine. "You and Lucy are my world and I will do whatever I can to protect you" he says "Thank You" I say as I hug him tighter. "I love you" he mumbles into my hair. "I love you too" I say

 **~10 minutes later~**

"So let me get this straight, you're Salamander's sister?" Gajeel says dumbfounded "Yes, Gajeel for the hundredth time, I am Natsu's sister" I say slightly irritated that he has to keep asking me the same question. "I guess that explains why you can use the same magic as Natsu" Lucy says as she drapes her arms over my shoulders and leans her chin on my head. "Sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier" I say apologetically "Nonsense, if I had someone that didn't know I was their sibling, I would've been the same way" Erza says reassuringly

"I say let's throw a party in celebration of Natsu and Holly's reunion" Mira says "LET'S PARTY!" everyone shouts as Natsu comes and drapes his arms around me and Lucy "Let's go celebrate" he says to both of us. I smile at Lucy who winks at me "See there was nothing to worry about" she says as we join the rest of the guild at the party. "How did you know?" I ask her curiously as Natsu leaves us to talk. "I accidentally might have read a letter that you were going to send to your parents and I saw you mention Natsu being your brother, I was so surprised I wanted to tell everyone but I decided I'd let you tell everyone yourself" she says as she gives me a hug "Thanks, Lucy" I say as I hug her back. "Now, let's go enjoy the party" I say as I head to the bar where everyone else is.

Thus the party lasted until the next morning with everyone passed out on the floor *It feels nice to get that off of my chest* I think to myself as I drift off to sleep on the floor next to Natsu and Lucy *I can now call him my brother without the fear of scaring him* I say as I snuggle close to Natsu and fall asleep. I smile to myself as I feel him wrap his arm around me tenderly.


	7. Chapter 7: Bonding Time

I do not own the song "9 to 5" It belongs to the wonderfully talented country singer Dolly Parton who is one of my all time favorite old time country singers.

~7:00am~

*Who the hell is in my room at this hour* I think to myself irritatedly as I feel someone nudging me in my bed. I turn my face and open my eyes to look at whoever is disturbing be only to find Natsu smiling down at me. "Natsu, what do you want?" I say grouchily as I try to bury my head in my pillow. "Come on sleepy head, let's go" he says excitedly as he rips my blanket off. "Ugh, go where?' I complain as I close my eyes to the brightness of the sun. "On a mission silly, I want to spend time with my sister" he says as he tries to drag me out of bed. "It's SO early" I moan as I try to resist him.

I struggle against him as he tries to pull me out of bed "Ugh, fine, I'm up" I say as I stretch my arms. "Now, will you mind telling me why you woke me up so early?" I ask him curiously as I make my bed "Because, I want to get to know you better" He says as he stands behind me with his hands on his hips. "Can you at least wait until I get dressed?" I say as I gather clothes and head to the bathroom to change. "Fine, just hurry up and don't eat breakfast, we're going to a restaurant" he says as I hear him sit on the edge of my bed to wait for me. "Okay" I say smiling at him now that I am awake. I walk into the bathroom and change before heading back into the room brushing my hair "So is Lucy going to come with us?" I ask him curiously as I put my hairbrush down. "Nope, it's just going to be you and me" he says with a toothy grin.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask him curiously as I put my hair into a ponytail. "We are going to go eat at restaurant and then go on a job" he says "what job?" I ask curiously "You'll find out later" he tells me as he takes my hand "We'll let's go, I'm starving" I say as I grab my binder and a small backpack.

~20 minutes later at 8 Island restaurant~

"This is a really nice restaurant" I say smiling as we are seated "Yeah, it even has a karaoke stage" he says smiling "I'd love to try that, I love to sing" I say smiling as I sit down at our table "really, I didn't know you could sing, you should go sing something" he says grinning at me "Really? You want to hear me sing?" I ask curiously "Of course!" he exclaims "What should I sing?" I ask "Anything you want to" he says "Alright, I'll go give it a shot" I say as I get up and head over to the karaoke machine and choose a song.

I tap my leg to the beat of the music before I start singing:

" Tumble outta bed and I stumble to the kitchen

Pour myself a cup of ambition

Yawn and stretch and try to come to life

Jump in the shower and the blood starts pumpin'

Out on the street the traffic starts jumpin'

With folks like me on the job from 9 to 5

Workin' 9 to 5, what a way to make a livin'

Barely gettin' by, it's all takin' and no givin'

They just use your mind and they never give you credit

It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it

9 to 5, for service and devotion

You would think that I would deserve a fat promotion

Want to move ahead but the boss won't seem to let me

I swear sometimes that man is out to get me!

They let you dream just to watch 'em shatter

You're just a step on the boss-man's ladder

But you got dreams he'll never take away

You're in the same boat with a lotta your friends

Waitin' for the day your ship'll come in

An' the tide's gonna turn and it's all gonna roll your way

Workin' 9 to 5, what a way to make a livin'

Barely gettin' by, it's all takin' and no givin'

They just use your mind and you never get the credit

It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it

9 to 5, yeah they got you where they want you

There's a better life, and you dream about it, don't you?

It's a rich man's game no matter what they call it

And you spend your life puttin' money in his wallet

9 to 5, whoa what a way to make a livin'

Barely gettin' by, it's all takin' and no givin'

They just use your mind and they never give you credit

It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it

9 to 5, yeah they got you where they want you

There's a better life, and you dream about it, don't you?

It's a rich man's game no matter what they call it

And you spend your life puttin' money in his wallet

9 to 5, working 9 to 5"

I blush as I see the entire restaurant cheering me on as I stop singing "Wow! That was amazing, you are even better than Mira" Natsu says as he hugs me "Aw, well thanks" I say as I hug him back "now let's go eat, I'm really hungry" I say as I drag him back to the table to eat.

~15 minutes later in the middle of the woods~

"Hey Natsu do you mind if we take a little break my feet hurt" I say as I slowly catch up to him "Sure" he says as we stop in a small clearing "Thanks" I say as I sit on a rock "ah" I sigh in relief "Much better" I say as I pull out my binder and open it "What's that?" he asks me curiously "Oh it's just my math homework" I say smiling "I have to turn it in tomorrow, It's over Hematology" I say as I show him "It's basically blood work" I say smiling as I work on it.

~Later that evening~

"Well I think it's time we got some rest" Natsu says as he starts a fire "Sounds good to me, I am pretty tired" I say as I lay down "I can't wait until tomorrow when we do our mission" I say as I close my eyes "Good Night" I say as I snuggle close to him in our sleeping bag. "Good Night sis" he says before falling asleep. *I could get used to that* I say as I fall asleep.


End file.
